creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kase519
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Good Ending page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:06, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi There Welcome to Creepypasta! Sorry I didn't say this earlier but I didn't notice you yet. Thank you I just wanted to say thanks for reading my stories and leaving comments. I really appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:22, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stories First let me thank you for sitting down and reading most (if not all) of my stories. God have mercy on you Kris, your grammar is now irreversibly worse having read those. (I believe that is how my bad grammar is transmitted...) As for the glitch on We R Leejun, it may be an issue with the new format. (I know for a while I couldn't comment or respond to forum posts) About trying to get published, I wouldn't know where to start and like to think more people will get to read it on this wiki than if it were on Kindle. Besides how would I market it? "This novella is about the zombie apocalypse and is a cypher studying self-identity and sociological theories. Also there are boner jokes." Once more, thanks for reading my stories, it means a lot that someone would sit down and read 49 (soon to be 50 if I can work some things out.) stories. Seriously at 5-7 pages each and four novellas, you have literally read 500+ pages. Speaking of which, is A Good Ending still your favorite or did you come across one you liked more? Thanks and take care. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Kindle does have some weird stuff on it. Maybe one day, I'll look it up, but for now I'll be content with PotM. Semicolon closing parenthesis :The Peace Corps story was interesting, although getting everyone's permission was a pain and overcoming the awkward, "Hey, I wanna write about the time you had a bug burrowing into your ear." was no easy feat. :As for "Ready Player One", I haven't read it, but after looking it up; I want to give it a read. (Maybe when I get paid next...) I doubt I can be considered 'young' (only mentally I guess), but I'll have to see if I can spot the references myself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta I have just completed a story for Koromo's mythology challenge: Sons of Odin. I do not believe it will disappoint. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Question Those recommended pastas at the bottom of each story page are typically selected at random from stories with the same category. (Which is why it's important for stories to get tagged with categories as it adds them to potential lists) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you have read and left commentary on every story I currently have on this site, making you the first to do so. I just wanted to say thank you for your interest and feedback. :-) Raidra (talk) 12:59, March 26, 2015 (UTC) New Story Have a new story up if you have time to take a look. Thanks! A Figure in the Fog Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:48, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I wrote a new one But I must warn you that it is very disturbing. The Gym Teacher Read at your own risk. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:14, April 30, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta Hello Kase. I hope you are doing well. Just wanted to let you know I posted a new pasta, an entry in CrazyWords Fairy Tale Contest. Nightingale. Catch you later. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:06, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Melon Head addition I’m spreading the word that in a day or two I’ll be posting the addendum to “The Melon Head Illustration”. I’ll admit that the first and second alternate endings are similar, but hopefully they’re all good! Raidra (talk) 19:28, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Planned "Kumiho" expansion Hello! I’m leaving you this note because you left feedback for my story “Kumiho”, and I’m thinking of expanding a section of the story to provide more background into the state Estes was in when he started treatment. Here’s the way the part of the story reads now. He reflected as he tried to rest. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Here’s the planned expansion. He reflected as he tried to rest. Before beginning the treatment, Genie, Van, and Estes had a lengthy counseling session. At one point Genie turned to Van and asked, “Could you excuse us, please?” Van nodded, arose, and exited the room. Genie turned back to Estes and explained, “While I want you two to share your experiences to help each other, I also want you to know that you can trust me to be confidential. I know this is a difficult question, but it has to be asked. Have you attempted or considered suicide during this ordeal?” In the minutes that followed, Estes reflected on a number of things. Genie waited patiently. Finally Estes replied, “I haven’t attempted, no.” He took another long pause before admitting, “I have thought about it, though. I can’t drown because of my powers, but there are other ways I could do it. Shoot, the arsenal has a bunch of weapons I could use, not to mention the lab. I could slash my wrists or impale myself. I could shoot myself, or jab myself with so many drugged darts I wouldn’t recover. I could get some cord or chain and hang myself. I could get some gas grenades, or one of the tanks, and turn my room into a gas chamber. For that matter, I could start my car and lie down by the exhaust pipe.” Tears started to trickle down his face. “Take your time,” Genie told him gently. Estes wiped his eyes, expelled a trembling sigh, and gathered himself before continuing. “Ripley has been making me do extra work recently, and he’s made it a point to have me accompany him. I see now that it’s not just cracking down on me. It’s also about making sure I’m preoccupied and not… entertaining these thoughts.” “He wants you to know you’re still useful to him,” noted Genie. “Yeah,” agreed Estes, ignoring his fresh tears. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. Shortly afterward he and Kim were receiving orders from Ripley. After receiving his orders, Kim turned to leave. He passed by Estes without a single word or even a glance, as though he didn’t exist. Estes had seen movies and television shows in which characters, to show strong sorrow, had suddenly brought their hands to their chests as though suffering pangs of chest pain. He always thought that was corny. However, after Kim passed him by without acknowledging him, he felt a pang of pain jab through his heart, and he found himself bringing his hand to his chest. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 00:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Shameless Self-Promotion! Hey, if you recall you posted a comment long ago on one of my stories titled "A Good Ending"; I thought I'd let you know that I took your comment into consideration and recently released it as a fully fleshed out novel. Thanks for your comment/feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:34, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back Kris Welcome back, Kris! Sorry to hear that you're not feeling tops (if I recall correctly, the last time you were under the weather and reading, you'd just had your wisdom teeth pulled or something like that) right now. I hope you bounce back quickly and can stop punishing yourself with my stories in the meantime. Onto lighter matters, I always appreciate a review, if you wouldn't mind, could you link it when it does go live as I like to see areas where I can improve and places I'm strong in? As for your question, you are quite observant. Tryps is a reference to Captain Tripps from The Stand (which inspired the story to some degree), as well as a reference to trypophobia (the fear of holes). Its original name also has ties to an older disease if you're looking for something more to dig into. I hope you feel better soon and once you are, that you can check out some of my stories (I'm trying to post one monthly) as they come out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:15, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you, any feedback is appreciated. As for your 3 AM tendencies, I must admit, you're not alone. I used to love staying up and listening to "true tales of terror", serial killer files, and spooky stories when my schedule was a bit more flexible and allowed for me to do that. I think a lot of it ties back to the fact that fear is one of mankind's oldest/most primal emotions. We're hardwired to be impacted by it because in the past, it was essential to our survival. I think spooking ourselves from time to time is our way of giving ourself little re-affirmations. :As for being on the same level as King, that's quite the compliment, luckily this is more of a hobby for me and I can be a bit more relaxed about everything. I have a Twitter and a group of narrators who recently narrated Drunk Tank, but I can be a bit more blasé about it as this really isn't something I'm trying to make into an occupation. Hope you feel better soon Kris (feel free to message me if you're trying to dig up my newer stories and need a helping hand), ~ Travis EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the review. My next story is still a couple of weeks off, but if you look at the history of my stories page, you can find more recent ones like: Never-Ending Millipedes, Fleshgait, and It Breathes, It Bleeds, It Breeds to name a few that you may have not checked out yet. Have a good one, and I hope you're feeling better soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:43, August 11, 2017 (UTC)